


Oh he’s got me

by auraya27



Series: There’s just something about you [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, i wrote this instead of finishing my other fic, like really only hinted slightly, loads of dumb feelings, not really angsty but kinda dumb?, save the author, sorry for that, the chansoo is only hinted though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auraya27/pseuds/auraya27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuddles, love realizations, weird behavior and misunderstandings  - when did Sehun's life turn into a drama?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I wrote a 3.5k side-fic instead of finishing my main story in this universe - sue me! (ง •̀_•́)ง

The hotel room was dark except from the light that flickered inside through the small gap in the curtains. It revealed the figures of two man curled up around each other in a rather big bed. Both were caught up in their dreams and not even the ray of sunlight that wandered over their relaxed bodies towards their heads could wake them up. The boy crashing through the door did that part.

„Suho, Sehun - it’s time for breakfast! Get up!“ Baekhyun almost face planted right after entering the room because he stumbled over an open bag. Cursing under his breath he steadied himself against the door frame and only then realized the scene before him. Suho and Sehun were cuddled up in the big bed with the older pressing the bands mankae against his chest protectively. At the sudden intrusion Sehun woke up - glaring at Baekhyun and whining „Hyung, just a few more minutes!“ before burying his head back into the leaders shoulder who slept through the noise.

From his position at the door Baekhyun cooed at the cute sight. Who knew that the leader and the mankae were this close? I mean sure Sehun clings to the older a lot but he does that with everybody so he never thought there was actually something between them. Remembering the managers stern voice to ‚immediately get those two lazy idiots or god help me‘ Baekhyun stepped towards the small side of the bed once again, sternly commanding them to get up. His only answer were groans.

Annoyed he decided to take more drastic measures. Gripping the edge of the blanket the two sleepy heads shared he gave out a last warning. „You either get up by yourself or I’m gonna make you!“ Met with yet another round of groans and ‚Get lost Baekhyun!’s he had enough. With one yank he got the blanket off the bed revealing two naked bodies?! Baekhyun did a double take. Not naked - they were at least wearing pyjama bottoms. 

At the shock of cold air Suho groaned but instead of waking up he pulled a slowly awakening Sehun even closer, snuggling into his hair. The younger slowly opened his eyes and was met with the sight of a toned chest. Confused he reached out to touch the body in front of him before looking up and realizing it was Suho. Smiling at his hyung who was still fighting against waking up he slowly began to untangle their legs.

At an annoyed outcry from Baekhyun all thoughts about gently waking up flew out of the window. „C’mon lovebirds! The others are already at breakfast!“ Sehun sighted and closed his eyes one last time to savor his the warm feeling of Suho’s body pressed up against his own before he sighted and sat up on the bed. Looking down at his hyung who apparently fell back asleep and was now slowly curling into the warm spot formerly occupied by Sehun he smiled affectionately. 

„Hyuuuuung get up!“ Baekhyun whined at the foot of the bed and disturbed Suho’s peaceful sleep for good. Groaning the older one blindly reached for Sehun’s abandoned pillow and flung it into the direction of his annoying sleep disturber. Satisfied by the yelp and the dull sound of hitting his target he finally opened his eyes. Immediately they fell upon the bare chest of the mankae who smiled down at him. Feeling his own smile rising he mumbled a good morning before getting up and leaving the room for the bathroom.

Sehun smiled after his hyung absentmindedly still caught up in a calming post-sleep daze. It was once again Baekhyuns voice that disturbed his peaceful daydreaming. „Well as lovely as this scene is - let’s go I’m hungry!“ Sehun sighted long suffering and got dressed in some comfortable sweatpants and a hoodie. Hearing the sound of a running shower they decided to go ahead. „Hyung we are going for breakfast! Just come down after your shower!“ Baekhyun called out before closing the door behind himself and Sehun.

***

Stuffing his face with delicious fresh fruits Sehun did not realize that he was being watched or rather stalked. Noticing a burning gaze he lifted his head up only to find Baekhyun and Chanyeol smirking at him - that was never a good sign. Swallowing his last bite he asked them annoyed what their problem was. „Oh nothing“ Chanyeol said with a shit eating smile on his face. „It’s just that a little bird told me that you and Suho share a bed naked.“ Next to the over-dramatic duo Jongin and Kyungsoo almost chocked on their breakfast. „What?!“ Chen and Xiumin exclaimed at the same time looking shocked. The only one who seemed not affected by the news at all was Yixing who happily and with full dedication devoured his third serving of strawberries.

Sehun blushed bright red and stammered embarrassed „No that’s not - Baekhyun stop telling lies!“ The other boy just snickered while Kyungsoo and Jongin finally regained their breath. „C’mon Sehunie you can trust your hyungs!“ Chanyeol cooed with a sickening sweet voice. Blushing even harder Sehun tried to defend himself and save his and Suho’s image. But it was to no avail - the other members talked excited among each other about the exciting gossip. Even Kyungsoo who normally never took part in such talks seemed excited asking the real questions „So how is he?“

„How is who?“ at the voice of their leader immediately stopped the excited talks. Suho walked over to the breakfast table sitting down right next to Sehun who still resembled a tomato. The fact that he was wearing a tight shirt that showed off his trained chest and belly did not help at all. As soon as he sat down he noticed Sehun’s red face and reached for his forhead worried. „Sehun you are really flushed, do you have a fever? You did not feel so hot earlier!“ Once again a chocking sound could be heard from the direction of Jongin while the other members tried to suppress their laughter. Stumbling over his words Sehun convinced their leader that he was fine until he got up to help himself to some fruits.

As soon as he left the table the other members started snickering or in Chanyeol and Chens case right out laughing. „Shut up! You are making this whole thing so awkward!“ Sehun whined still blushing furiously. Of course no one reacted to his plea. Burrowing his head in his arms he just hoped for it all to be over - wishing himself back into bed where it was warm and comfortable and he could cuddle with Suho who looked so cute while sleeping .. Wait what? Lost in his own mind he did not realize that the table fell suddenly quiet again. He was jerked out of his thoughts by a warm hand patting his head. „Are you still tired? Did you not catch enough sleep?“ Suho asked concerned. Baekhyun chocked on his toast and Chanyeol burst out laughing. Irritated the leader looked over at the other members who all - except of Yixing who still devoured his fruits and seemed lost in another realm - had silly smiles on their faces. Weird, he thought but soon forgot about it as the sweet taste of strawberries filled his mouth.


	2. Chapter II

The feeling that something was off with the other members fully returned to Suho at dance practice. He could feel the burning gaze of the others and Baekhyun made a weird chocked noise when he lifted his shirt to wipe the sweat of his face. Sehun still resembled a tomato and shied away from Suho as much as possible. Confused he though back at the morning. Had he said anything to upset their youngest? Lost in his thoughts he did not notice Xiumin walking up to him. „So“ the older started but stopped himself. „So?“ Suho asked confused. The smaller boy smirked up at him and continued „You and Sehun, huh? I must admit if kind of fits.“ 

„Me and Sehun, what? Xiumin you are making no sense!“ Suho complained irritated. The other just laughed and walked away. „Ah it’s alright - we are cool with it, don’t worry.“ The others laughed at the obvious questions marks flying around Suho’s head and Sehun turned an even darker shade of red. „You are all so weird today! Did I do something?“ the leader asked, finally fed up with the members smirking at him. „It’s not what you do, it’s who you do, hyung!“ Baekhyun provided before he was overtaken by snickers. Before Suho could ask what the fuck the mischievous singer was talking about the dance instructor came over and scolded them for not paying attention. 

***

Never in his whole life as an idol had Sehun been so thankful for the day to finally end and the opportunity to hide away in his hotel room. The other members seemed to agree that making double meaning statements in front of Sehun and Suho was a good and funny way to spend their practice. At the end of the day he was glad the leader was so dense sometimes and just did not get the implications. Especially that he took Kyungsoo’s advice to ‚sleep more and stop other draining activities‘ as a jab at his love for movie marathons.

What still bothered him the most was his talk with Xiumin. The eldest had pulled him aside and assured him that the members would always love the two of them and supported their relationship. What relationship? They did not have one. But did he want one? This thought made Sehun anxious. Because this was a question he avoided for too long - it felt weird to think about it now. The first time they shared a bed - a few years back already - he had thought about this: a possible relationship with Suho. But back then he was or actually he is still too scared to approach the older boy in fear to push him away and destroy the groups balance.

But now through all the jokes the others kept making, such thoughts about his hyung were back with full force. Curling up in bed with the older man always made him happy. The feeling of his solid and strong body that wrapped himself around Sehun despite the heigh difference gave him a feeling of total safety. But did Suho want this too? Or was he just cuddling with him because he thought it helped the homesickness the younger had in the first years as an idol? Sighting he decided not to dwell on those thoughts too much - things would work them self out in the end.

***

When it was time to go to bed Sehun felt very nervous. He spent extra minutes in the bathroom so he could gather his thoughts. „Don’t freak out! It’s like every night before. Just lay down and see how things work out.“ he murmured to himself. Taking one last deep breath he pushed the door open. Suho was already in bed - looking way too sexy without his shirt. Because of the heat he said the last night when Sehun looked at him confused when he stripped it off. Deciding that it would be too much to feel the others skin on his tonight he kept his own on and slowly approached the bed.

The older was currently reading a book with his back propped up on the pillow. When he heard the other approach he looked up, smiled at him and started to put it away on the nightstand. Suddenly nervous again Sehun almost dived into the sheets, pulling them up to his chin. Turning away from Suho he lay down and mumbled a ‚good night’. The other boy stopped moving for a moment - thrown off by his weird behavior but in the end the day was pretty odd itself so he thought nothing more of it.

It was only when he laid down and reached his arm around Sehun that he realized something was up. As soon as his arm touched the other he flinched away. Stuttering about how it ‚is too hot for that, hyung‘ he moved a few inches towards the side of the bed. Kind of hurt and confused the older apologize, turned away from his friend and mumbled a weak good night. If Sehun felt too hot why was he still wearing a shirt?


	3. Chapter III

Three days later Sehun was ready to scream. Every day he hung onto another of his band members, teaming up with them during practice and sitting next to them on the bus, all in order to avoid being too close to Suho. But nothing could stop both of them to wake up all tangled up into each other, no matter how far away the younger fell asleep. In the mornings he usually woke before his hyung and fled the bed. This led not only to him being whiny and tired all day but also to Suho getting irritated and short tempered.

It went so far that he snapped at other members at breakfast or during practice. The rest of EXO - even Yixing - caught up to that behavior pretty quickly. At the third day Chanyeol and Baekhyun cornered a dejected looking Sehun after practice. „We are sorry!“ the taller one started full of regret. „We did not mean to put any hardship on your relationship.“ At that Sehun almost burst into tears. „You know, that is exactly the problem! There is no relationship.“ Surprised the two troublemakers looked at each other. Sensing that their mankae was in a sensible mood they decided to talk about it in private - leading the tired looking boy from the practice room to the room Chanyeol shared with Kyungsoo.

***

After explaining the whole situation to Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo - who was in the room and very eager to hear about the troubles Sehun was going through - silence stayed in the room for a few minutes while everybody was lost in thoughts. „I got it!“ Baekhyun exclaimed, jumping up from the bed. „You have to seduce him!“ The others looked at him as if he had grown a second head. Kyungsoo turned back towards the youngest „Right - ignoring Baekhyun’s stupid idea“ „Hey!“ he glared at the interrupting singer. „Anyways, I think you worry too much. Suho clearly cares about you a lot and judging how upset he is these days because you stopped your ritual shows he is not doing it out of duty. Maybe you two just need to talk to each other about it.“ 

Nodding at the wise words of the small singer the others agreed. „Yeah - I mean it does sound kind of logical. After all his affection seems kind of more honest with you!“ Chanyeol agreed and put his arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulder. The small singer smiled warmly and looked up at the tall boy at his side. For a moment Sehun wondered if he was not the only one hiding feelings for a band colleague. As if Kyungsoo could read his mind he stiffed and pushed the taller’s hand off his shoulder getting off the bed. „I gotta go I forgot about … extra dance practice with Yixing!“ he rushed and left the room.

Chanyeol looked after him confused. „Isn’t Yixing out exploring with Chen and Xiumin?“ Baekhyun just shock his head and mumbled something along the lines of ‚how blind can you be‘ before turning back to the task at hand. „Sehunie, I think you and Suho should just talk to each other. This avoiding business does nothing good and leader hyung seems very much on edge since you started dotting onto the other members sp much. Not only for your but also for EXO’s well being, please talk it out!“

Getting up with a defined goal in mind Sehun left a still confused and absentminded Chanyeol and a very done Baekhyun in the room and headed for his own. Opening the door he was full of energy only to get drained of it entirely when he saw that there was no trace of Suho - at all. The others belongings had disappeared and Sehun felt lonely and lost looking around the hotel room. Upset he left the room again only to run into Xiumin. „Sorry, hyung!“ he exclaimed distracted. Before he could walk away the smaller one gripped his arm. „Suho moved into my room earlier looking very upset - did you guys fight?“ Sehun looked at him very shocked. „No - I mean yes - I made a mess, hyung!“ he sighted. The older gave him a stern look. „Then fix it - we can’t have the two of you moping around with the tour starting soon.“


	4. Chapter IV

As soon as he entered Xiumins - well now also Suhos hotel room - Sehun realized that he really fucked up. The older one had his back turned to the door and started talking as soon as someone stepped into the room. „Thanks for letting me stay, Xiumin. I think Sehun really does not want me to be around him at the mom-“ turning around and spotting the younger he stopped himself. „Oh - it’s you.“ „Hyung I - “ Sehun started only to be interrupted by the older one. „No, it’s fine - I understand. I am sorry that you are so uncomfortable now that you know about it right?“ He laughed in a sarcastic and hurt way.

„Know about what? Hyung no it’s - “ Sehun tried to calm the older one down only to be interrupted once again. „Don’t play stupid, you know exactly what I’m talking about! I will stay away from you - we can still be in a band despite my feelings for you right?“ After his words silence fell over the scene. Suho had a sad look on his face and Sehun could not comprehend what was happening. Feelings? Was Kyungsoo actually right? Did the other really have feelings about him?

Just as Suho turned away not able to face the shocked look on the others face, Sehun made his move. Almost jumping across the distance separating them he grabbed Suhos shirt and pulled him closer - smacking their lips together almost painfully. For one moment time seemed to stand still. When the other did not react but rather stood frozen at his spot Sehun immediately panicked and tried to pull away. Had he misunderstood Suho’s intentions? Oh no everything would be awkward if he misunderstood Suhos intentions! But the older would not let him get away too far. Wrapping his arms around the taller boy Suho kissed him back with all his pent up emotion and frustration.

The longer their lips stayed connected the warmer and happier Sehun felt. Keeping his eyes shut he let himself just enjoy the warmth of the moment. Suddenly the older one pulled back with a big smile on his face. „I though I was the only one -“ Suho slowly but surely started tearing up, tears falling from his eyes and rolling down his cheeks. Wiping the first tears that ran down his face from his skin, Sehun carefully put their foreheads together. „Oh hyung, you have no idea how wrong you are.“ They did not know how much time they spend like that - holding each other close and whispering words of adoration to each other but in the end they did not care. Finally they were together - like they always wanted to be. 

——

At dinner the other members felt that the tension that had existed between their leader and the youngest of the group had disappeared. Like before the ‚revelation‘ - as EXO would call it later on - Sehun and Suho sat next to each other at the dinner table joking around.

Sehun chewed on his last bite of steak when a very interesting moment caught his eyes. Chanyeol was telling the members about his daily adventures, happy as always with a big smile on his face - nothing new on that part. What was new however was the love struck, mooning look that followed every movement of the giant. It was Kyungsoo, staring at the giant happy virus like he had hung the moon and the stars - like he was the greatest thing he had ever seen.

Surprised by the events unfolding in front of him Sehun drifted from the conversation currently talking place around him. He was only shocked out of his thoughts by a warm hand on his thigh. „Are you alright?“, the soft voice of the leader brought him back to the situation at hand. Looking over at his boyfriend smiling at him, he could feel an incredible warmth spreading inside his chest. 

Thinking about the shared kisses and the about to be shared bed Sehun felt a smile blossoming on his face. „Yeah“, he answered - covering Suho's hand with his own. „Everything's alright!“


End file.
